Lucifer's Angel
by MaggyStar17
Summary: Castiel and Lucifer had been lovers before Michael had sent Lucifer to hell. Now that Sam freed him, Castiel and Lucifer meet again. Translation in French: /s/8220859/1/Lucifers Angel
1. The meeting

**Lucifer's Angel**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Castiel opened slightly his eyes, a bit dizzy. As he got conscious, he saw where he was. A bright light made him open the eyes carefully and when he fully opened them, he saw he was in a circle of fire. Soon he noticed he was chained by the arms to the ceiling. His own weight was hurting his wrists, so he stood up. Castiel looked around; he was in an empty old room and didn't seem to be anyone nearby.

He tried to remember what happened, how he had gotten there. The only memory he had was a familiar face he hadn't seen in a long, long time. "Lucifer," he whispered to himself.

"Miss me already?" Lucifer suddenly appeared in the room. He looked calm, Castiel thought, while he feared what Lucifer might do to him.

Since Sam had freed Lucifer from hell, Castiel knew this meeting was inevitable. The only question was when. It had been some time since Lucifer was out of hell and the signs of the apocalypse were already evident.

"It's good to see you after all these centuries, Castiel." Lucifer stepped closer o him.

"What do you want?" Castiel's question sounded more curious than hostile.

Lucifer smirked. "You," he said softly but confident, looking into Castiel's dark blue eyes.

"Why am I here?" Castiel asked.

"You're plotting against me." Lucifer sound angry and a bit betrayed. "I know you're helping the Winchesters finding a way to kill me."

At that moment Castiel feared for Sam and Dean's safety, and Lucifer sensed that. "Don't harm them."

"You're here, trapped. With the devil… And you're worried about those two hairless apes?" Lucifer asked incredulous. "They're treacherous humans, and one day they'll stab you in the back. They don't deserve your kindness."

"And I thought I was going to die here…"

"I don't plan to kill you." Lucifer made the circle of holy fire disappear. "That's too… quick."

With all his strength, Castiel spread his wings and tried to fly away. He couldn't because of handcuffs on his wrists. Castiel figured it weren't regular handcuffs.

"Enochian sigils." Lucifer appeared right in front of him, only a few inches away. "You can't get away from me, Castiel." Lucifer slid a hand on Castiel's hip and the bound angel moved away from the touch.

Lucifer stared into Castiel's blue, sacred eyes like he was reading his mind. "Don't play hard. I know you haven't forgotten the time we spent together… You still love me."

"That was a long time ago. Things changed." _You changed,_ Castiel thought.

Maybe now it's hard to believe, but Lucifer was once a nice, beautiful angel. Before the mankind, before of his hate and rebellion, before Michael locked him in hell.

Castiel had loved him. They had loved each other. They discovered feelings together, and experienced them. But as there are good feelings, there are also bad feelings. Lucifer experienced those when God created humanity, and all the love in him was replaced by hate. With that, Castiel lost his lover. He was heartbroken because Lucifer loved or cared for him no longer.

"You're not the Lucifer I loved," Castiel concluded.

"Maybe… But you still love me." Lucifer reached a hand to Castiel's face and kissed him, deeply.

Castiel remembered how lovely his kisses where and how long he had waited to kiss him again, since he was sent to hell. For a century Castiel missed him, his touch, his kiss… After that he decided to lose all the feelings he had gained and he became like all the other heartless angels. Until the day a human woke his dormant feelings.

Castiel knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't deny what he was feeling. Even though this Lucifer in Nick's body was cold inside, Castiel's body was responding to his touch.

"I'm still me," Lucifer said when he pulled away from Castiel's sweet lips.

He vanished of Castiel's sight and appeared behind him. Lucifer touched his wings. It was soft but Castiel still shrunk his wings to close them.

"Don't. Spread them," Lucifer commanded, but not in a threatening way.

Castiel feared Lucifer's intentions; his wings, like all of the other angels, were fragile. They shouldn't be touched by anyone else beside themselves; it was the only way to protect them. But still, Castiel did as he was told.

Lucifer was an angel too; he knew the rules about the wings and he had no intentions of harming Castiel. He touched gingerly on the wings, caressing the soft dark feathers just like he used to do when he and Castiel were together. Castiel trusted him, enough to let him touch his wings. Lucifer knew how he loved that and was sure no one else had touched Castiel's wings while he was in hell.

The wings were very sensitive spots, the most sensitive part of an angel, and at every touch, Castiel shivered. Lucifer smirked. Castiel relaxed a bit when Lucifer passed the fingers between the feathers; his body recognized his characteristic touch.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and Castiel's trenchcoat and black jacket disappeared. He passed a hand to Castiel's abdomen over his shirt, pressing their bodies together. His other hand slid down inside Castiel's pants. He shuddered when Lucifer's cold hand touched his cock, caressing it. Electric shockwaves of pleasure passed by his body as Lucifer played with the glans. Castiel's breathing became faster as the strokes turn more frequent.

Lucifer watched and felt all the instinctive moves Castiel did while he gasped, which excited him. His cock, like Castiel's, was getting hard pressed against the younger angel's ass. Lucifer felt his fingers getting hot and wet and sticky from the fluid expelled. He took off his hand and licked the clear fluid from his fingers.

"I missed you…" Lucifer whispered to him.

Castiel's breathing slowed down with the lack of friction. Lucifer opened the handcuffs releasing Castiel, who turned to him. He knew Castiel could disappear at any moment, but he didn't think he would. Lucifer smiled noticing how aroused Castiel was.

Castiel, with an impulse, leaned forward and kissed Lucifer passionately; his arms came around his neck and grabbing the blond hair.

_That's my boy… _Lucifer gladly thought and mentally sent it to Castiel.

When Castiel opened slightly the eyes between kisses, he saw a totally different place. It looked like a new house; the room where they were was all white with big windows where the light of the stars illuminated the room.

"Where are we?" Castiel asked pulling away.

"My place. Private and secure."

Lucifer lay down with Castiel on a pile of blankets and fluffy pillows. It felt like soft clouds, like home. The home they couldn't return, because they both had rebelled and now they were hunted.

While he was kissed, Lucifer started to undress the other angel. When his shirt was off, Lucifer kissed his chest and then undressed the pants from where Castiel's erected cock came out. Lucifer kissed and licked it, making Castiel gasp. Lucifer's clothes soon were off too and their bodies pressed together.

He prepared Castiel's body for what was coming next, while Castiel looked clueless. They had had intercourse before, but not in a human form. Lucifer loved Castiel's innocent look. He kissed him, soothing Castiel before getting inside him. He screamed at first but then Lucifer turned the pain in pleasure. The friction, the kisses, the groans left them breathless and in ecstasy and quickly the sensations overtook them. Soon after Lucifer reached the climax, his wings appeared with the overwhelming feeling and he ejaculating inside of Castiel, who came right after him.

Lucifer lay down comfortably next to Castiel while they caught a breath. Castiel hugged him laying his head on his chest. "I love you."

Lucifer smiled a little and kissed him, as an idea crossed his mind. "May I…"

"Yes," he answered before Lucifer could finish the sentence. He was thinking the same thing.

Lucifer had had this idea a long time ago, but unfortunately he didn't have time to do it. Now it made sense for him to bond himself to Castiel. Lucifer concentrated his strength and stuck his arm in Castiel's chest, who screamed as Lucifer transferred his grace into him binding them together. The brightness of their graces was coming out from their bodies and illuminated the room. When the bond was complete Lucifer made a brand in Castiel, not in his human body but in his true form.

They lied next to each other exhausted. Castiel eventually feel asleep of how tired he was. Lucifer on the other hand was stronger; he didn't need sleeping so he covered their bodies with his silver wing.

* * *

><p>When Castiel woke up, it was morning. Feeling lonely in the improvised bed Castiel sat and looked to the side. He saw Lucifer staring out the window; the sunlight heated his naked body and his silver wings reflected the light. Castiel enjoyed the view, he was beautiful. There was a reason for Lucifer being called as Morning Star… his beauty could be compared to the sun. Centuries ago all angels idolized him. All tried to, in a way or another, get his attention. Castiel felt lucky for being the only one to have it completely.<p>

Castiel felt strange inside; although his soul and the part of Lucifer's inside of him were bonded, he still could distinguish each soul. Castiel had never done it before and wondered if it was normal what he was feeling. But then in Castiel's mind floated several thoughts and questions about what had happened, if he did the right thing or Lucifer had lied and manipulated him into it. Still, Castiel didn't regret it; _All is worthwhile if the soul is not small. _He remembered a human writing that. The big question was what was he going to do now? Let Lucifer destroy the Earth…?

"What is it?" Lucifer turned around.

Castiel looked at him with a confused expression.

"I know you, Castiel. You have the habit of thinking a lot; questioning yourself, questioning the others… And you may get the wrong idea. So, what's in your mind?"

Castiel got up. "There's something I want to ask you…"

"What?"

Castiel walked closer to him. "I wanted to ask you… not to bring the apocalypse," he said a bit afraid of Lucifer's reaction.

"No. No, Castiel. I have to do this," he said convict.

"Why?"

"You know why."

"You don't like humans, fine. But you don't need to kill them. They made you no harm…"

"Of course not, your two pets aren't even planning to kill me." The sarcasm was clearly present in Lucifer's voice.

"To protect their world. Destiny is in your hands Lucifer; you can destroy them… or just let them be."

"Why do you care about humans?" Just like Castiel didn't understand his hatred for humanity, Lucifer didn't understand Castiel's affection for them. "You don't care about humans. You don't intend to save their world. You intend to save Sam and Dean Winchester."

Castiel didn't answer, but Lucifer knew he was right. "Be careful. I meant what I said about them earlier."

"This isn't just because of your hatred for people…" Castiel decided to change the course of the conversation. "It is also about Michael. You want revenge."

"Tell me he doesn't deserve it." Lucifer sound angry. "Michael cast me into hell because I thought for myself and refused to bow down to humans and love them. It was not fair. How many angels do you think that actually like humans?" Castiel thought about it but Lucifer answered for him. "One that I know of; you. All the others hate them like I do. But I was the only one who was sent to hell, because I spoke; because I said no. So if Michael had to send me to hell, he should've sent others too. Now Michael will get what he deserves."

"I understand. I understand you're angry, and you're right to be. But think about what you plan to do. You want to kill Michael…but you'll also kill billions of people. You'll destroy a planet; this planet. You may not like humans, but you like the others living beings. You like this beautiful place." Castiel looked outside by the window. Lucifer had been enjoying the place outside; the trees, the colorful flowers, the singing birds… all interacting harmoniously. "And you assume you'll win. That you'll defeat Michael… but what if you don't? What if you lose, what if you die?" He looked into Lucifer's blue ice eyes. "I don't want to lose you again…"

Lucifer had to admit he hadn't thought about it that way while he was in hell. His pride made him confident he would win and his anger turned him selfish to only think about himself. But now he wasn't alone anymore.

"Please, Lucifer… Give up on this fight," Castiel pleaded.

There was something in Castiel's look, something that affected him deeply, right in his grace and he didn't want to disappoint Castiel. Maybe because he had a part of Castiel's grace, he got as well his kindness and understanding. He understood Castiel and he also didn't want them to be apart, ever again.

"Alright," he said finally. "You convinced me. I'll give up on the apocalypse."

Castiel smiled of happiness and relief, hugging Lucifer. "Thank you."

"Seriously, Castiel… you make me do the strangest things." Lucifer realized the effect Castiel had in him to make him give up the long foretold, epic battle.

Castiel kissed him as the sun heated their bodies.

* * *

><p><strong><em>All is worthwhile if the soul is not small<em> - is a quote from a portuguese poet, Fernado Pessoa. It means that everything is worth, whether it turns out good or bad. That is good because you learn with the experiences.**

**This story was based on the songs: The Rasmus - Lucifer's Angel**  
><strong> Santana ft. Chad Kroeger - Why don't you and I<strong>


	2. Tear you apart

Chapter 2: Tear you apart

Castiel was thinking about inform Sam and Dean that the apocalypse was over. But he knew his human friends would have questions, and he didn't think it was wise to tell them about his relation with Lucifer.

As he thought about it, Castiel heard Dean calling for him. Through the little bond he had with Dean, he knew Dean's location.

"Your pets are calling for you…" Lucifer commented.

"I suppose they need my help."

"I know you're loyal and you follow God's orders… but don't let these imperfect humans slave you."

"When our father said to bow down to humans it was for us to do whatever they say, it was for helping them." He explained, not trying to contradict Lucifer, just charring his different point of view. "Anyway, I should inform them about the apocalypse." Castiel said glad for Lucifer decision.

Castiel flew away to the Winchester's location. "Hello Dean." He said when he arrived in Bobby's house. "Sam." He greeted the younger brother.

"Hey. We got a lead on the Colt. If there's something that can kill the devil is that gun." Dean said.

"We could use your help to retrieve it." Sam completed.

"You can always count with my help… but you won't need the Colt."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Because there will be no apocalypse."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused.

"Lucifer gave up of his plan to kill humanity. Without him there'll be no fight with Michael, and no apocalypse."

"Why did Lucifer gave up?" Dean asked curious.

"I…don't know. That's what I heard."

"And you believe it?"

"I believe it's true. There have been no signs of the apocalypse lately."

"He's right. Bobby said no one heard about any kind of omens in the last two weeks." Sam informed.

"Ok, Lucifer took a break of his plan. It doesn't mean he won't put it back on the rails later." Dean insisted.

"I don't think so. It takes time to prepare his plan. So why stop something, that you'll do it again later?"

"I don't know. I just think it was too easy." Dean sound not convinced. In his life when something that was too easy to solve, it was because it wasn't over yet. But maybe he was just out of faith. After all, he trusted Castiel's word. "I hope to be wrong about this."

"So it's really over…" Sam sounded hopeful and relieved, he felt guilty for setting Lucifer free and condemning the world.

"Yes." Castiel agreed.

"Still… We should steal the Colt from the demon Crowley." Dean said. "Better safe than sorry."

Castiel located Crowley by a spell and went after him with the objective of finding the demon's lair. Castiel found Crowley making a deal with a banker and then followed him to his house, which Castiel couldn't get in because it was protect by repelling enochian sigils.

Castiel called to Dean's phone. He found odd Dean not answering, he felt something bad had happened and the Winchester brothers were in trouble, so he returned to Bobby's house.

When he got there, not reveling himself, he saw Zachariah crushing Dean against the wall. Sam was on the floor, bleeding and in pain. The house was a bit destroyed which indicated the Winchesters had fought back but obviously they couldn't kill Zachariah. Even Castiel wasn't sure if he could.

"I'm done with foreplays." Zachariah told Dean as he strangled him. "You know what I want from you. Do I need to bleed your brother out?"

Zachariah let go of Dean's neck so he could talk, since the threat has been made. "You know what Lucifer will do, you saw it. He'll use your brother and he'll kill everyone."

"What if he doesn't?" Dean said confident.

"Are you questioning his intentions?" Zachariah sound mad again.

"Step away from him, Zachariah." Castiel intervened.

"Castiel…" Zachariah turned around. "You know we need him, Michael needs him. It's the only way to save this planet."

"The planet is already saved. Lucifer won't try to destroy the earth."

"No. It can't be. Lucifer must fight."

"I guess he changed his mind. So you don't need Dean." Castiel sound convict.

"No, Michael saw it. There will be a battle." Zachariah was confused with the news. That would change everything. He knew Lucifer was angry with humanity, he would want revenge. That is destiny. "Unless something has changed…" He looked at Castiel; he was able to see the rebel angel had something to do with that change. "You seem to know more than you tell." He approached Castiel.

Castiel felt threatened, so he held his sword to protect himself.

"I thought you would appear, Castiel." Zachariah said, not intimidated. "So I brought support."

Suddenly two angels appeared behind Castiel, grabbing him forcefully by the arms.

"Take him to the boss." Zachariah ordered.

With no time or strength to fight, Castiel had no choice but to let them take him; and so they disappeared while Sam and Dean looked surprised.

"That's what happens to rebels." Zachariah told them with a smirk before he vanishes too.

Castiel found himself tied, stuck in that place by a spell Michael had done. He wasn't sure where he was but he knew he was in heaven. He was surrounded by angels and then he saw Zachariah talking to Michael.

"You did well bringing him here." He heard Michael saying.

Michael looked at him as he approached.

"Castiel." Michael said in a way of greeting. "There's no need to say that if you try to escape, you'll die. After all, you've been here before."

Castiel recognized the place, it was a bit different but it was still the same place. He was in prison, the same place he had been dragged to when he intended to tell Dean about the plan of freeing Lucifer. He could have told Dean before, but he didn't because a part of him wanted Lucifer back.

"Zachariah told me you think Lucifer abdicated of his plan."

"I know he has." Castiel said confidently, although bit scared.

"How do you know? I was made aware Lucifer resigned the horsemen from their jobs, but that doesn't mean he backed down." Michael explained.

"Yes, it does. It means there's no need for the apocalypse to happen."

"No. He can't. I must fight him. It's destiny." Michael said, wrathful.

"Destiny was changed."

"And what made it change?" Michael wondered; it must had been something strong to change destiny.

Castiel wasn't going to tell about the request he made to Lucifer. He could make up a lie but he was sure Michael would know, by reading his mind.

"You can't hide things from me, Castiel." Michael got closer to his brother. "If you don't tell…I'll make you show me."

Michael touched Castiel's head, in a way to connect with the rebel angel's memories. Castiel felt a discomfort with the invasion, enough to let out a groan. Michael could see everything that was in Castiel's mind; all his memories, thoughts, images and feelings he shouldn't have felt. But as it took much time he searched for the information he wanted. When he was done Michael broke the contact.

"Leave us." Michael ordered the other angels.

Castiel wasn't sure if being alone with Michael was good or bad.

"You're even worse than I thought…" Michael looked at him in disgust. "I know what you did and it's all sorts of wrong. You rebelled, you turned against us, you allied to Lucifer… You betrayed our father, Castiel."

"No." Castiel had rebelled because he didn't think the orders were right and he doubted those order came from God. So he trusted his former rules to guide his actions.

"The apocalypse must happen. It is God's will."

"You don't know that." Just because someone said so didn't mean it was true. "Please don't do this, Michael." Castiel asked.

"Save your speech. I'm not like Lucifer." Michael told him. "You're so naïve to actually think you can change Lucifer's mind? This battle is long foretold. No one can change that… Not even you."

"I already changed it."

"No. This is not definitive. It takes two to make a war… If Lucifer doesn't come to fight, I'll take the fight to him. He'll have no choice."

"You can't do that…" Castiel said worried.

"You're right, I can't… yet. I don't know where Lucifer is…. But you know." Although Michael could get into Castiel's mind, locations are difficult to get. All he could access were images, and not Castiel's knowledge.

"I'll never tell you. I'll die first."

"Castiel… You won't die here. Not until I get what I want." Michael sound threatening. "I suggest you talk."

Castiel was in silence for a moment. "No." He said convict.

"Very well, enjoy your staying here. I'll leave you company…"

Suddenly Raphael appeared; the arc angel who had killed him and who he had left in a ring of fire. He looked angry, but Raphael never had a friendly face.

"Get me Lucifer's location…" Michael told Raphael. Then he turned to Castiel. "As much I would like to be here… I have an apocalypse to prepare." He said before vanish.

"I warned you last time, Castiel… Now you'll pay."

There was sudden change in the place, it turned in the prison Castiel knew. The place turned white with no roof or floor, just strong chains that were holding Castiel. Just like before, he couldn't see the end of the long chains.

"You are my bitch now." Raphael said holding a knife, like the one angels use to carry but thinner and more harmful than letal.

Raphael carved it, with no regret, in Castiel's body, who shuddered. "Anytime you want to intervene…"

Castiel said nothing so Raphael kept carving and slashing his brother, not only to get information but to punish him too, for rebelling and for leaving him in a ring of holy fire. He was so angry that he wanted to kill Castiel, again.

Castiel started screaming as the wounds got deeper, into his grace, draining him out until he wasn't able to heal himself. This was strange because he could feel a hidden part of his grace unafected, but he wasn't able to use it.

This continued for hours, the pain was overwhelming, Castiel was barely conscious. Sometimes Raphael took a break to make sure the rebel angel was feeling every cut he made. In moments of despair, Castiel wanted to die, something that would only happen if he told about Lucifer's secret house. But if he was going to die he didn't want Lucifer to think that he had betrayed him and sold him up, so Castiel hold on at that thought.

With few spots on Castiel's body unwounded Raphael turned to his wings. Chains with a hook were holding Castiel's wings. He felt a terrible pain, the strongest and more agonizing pain he had felt; it seemed like the usual pain had been multiplied by 5. Castiel cried out as the ache diffused from his wings to the center of his grace (compared to human's anatomy, that would be his heart).

On Earth Lucifer felt a strong ache, like his grace was burning. But it wasn't, not his grace… but Castiel's. Without thinking he went after the Winchesters, the last people he knew Castiel had been with. Although the stressful situation, Lucifer appeared calm as always.

Sam was lied on the couch, still getting back his strength from the confront with Zachariah the day before. Dean offered his brother a glass with whisky.

"Dean." Sam said in a tone of warning when he saw Lucifer appear behind Dean.

The older Winchester turned around. "Not you too…"

"Where is Castiel?" Lucifer got to the point. If Castiel was hurt, then he had no time to waist.

"Why do you think we know?" Dean asked.

"Because you're always calling him to clean up your messes and I know for fact he's been with you two recently."

"Why do you think we're going to tell you?" Castiel was their friend and Dean wasn't going to sell him out to Lucifer.

"Because he's hurt, deadly. And I bet it's because of you." Lucifer accused them because usually they were the reason why Castiel got hurt, or died even.

"What are you going to do to him?" Sam asked.

"I'll get him out the hell he's into right now."

"Yeah, right. Because you're such a big heart…" Dean said ironically.

Lucifer got closer to Dean with threatening look. "I may be soulless, but I'm not heartless. Castiel is my brother and I care for him."

"You think I buy that?"

"Dean." Sam said to make his brother shut up. Dean looked at him. "I don't believe you're actually considering this…"

"Dean…" Sam tried to explain.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you trusted a demon…? And now you want to trust the devil himself?" Dean had always to bring that up…

"Cas is in trouble and we have no clue of how to help him." Sam pointed.

"And you trust him to do that…" Dean replied.

"He can't be worst than he already is, Dean." Sam used only logical reasons, but a part of him also thought Lucifer cared for Castiel.

Dean knew Lucifer was right about Castiel being hurt; probably Zachariah was torturing him… Dean knew how that was like and he didn't want Cas to pass through that. Castiel had taken him out of the hell, the least he could do was to help him too. And Sam was right, the only way of doing that was to trust Lucifer.

"Zachariah took him. We don't know where."Dean finally said.

With no time to lose Lucifer disappear. He knew a place that it was probable Zachariah had taken Castiel. Apparently he was right by the number of angels guarding the place. Lucifer killed all the ones who tried to stop him.

In a second, he saw Raphael ready to strike Castiel, in the next, he stabbed the arc angel. A blinding light from Raphael's grace ignite and then faded away. Lucifer broke the chain that were holding Castiel, got him into his arms and took him to his secret place in hurry before other angel come. He laid Castiel down in the white covers, kneeling beside him.

"Castiel." Lucifer called in hope of getting any sings that Castiel was alive. He noticed the younger angel fighting for consciousness as his body shuddered.

Castiel was a mess; blood and a bright light come from every wound in his body. Lucifer shut down the wounds and cleaned him up. Although his body is healed, his grace was still injured.

"Castiel." He called again a bit more desperate, shaking Castiel's shoulder.

He opened his eyes slightly. "Luci…" It was all that Castiel was able to say in a low voice before he faints.

"No…" Lucifer exhaled as he watched Castiel's pale and inanimate body. "Castiel."

A sudden anger and sadness invaded him and he let out a powerful 'No' that shattered the windows.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about ending this chaper this way... I hope you liked the story though. <strong>

**Songs: She Wants Revenge - Tear you apart**  
><strong> Three Days Grace - Get out alive<strong>


	3. Sweet child o'mine

Chapter 3: Sweet child o'mine

When all the overwhelming human feelings started to fade, letting Lucifer think straight, he was able to sense a small piece of Castiel's soul that somehow hadn't been injured. It wasn't much but… Castiel wasn't dead, not yet; and Lucifer would do everything to make sure that day would never come.

At first Lucifer thought in sharing his grace with him, but that would take effort from both parts; it would waste both graces. Even being a small part, that usually compensates, Lucifer didn't want to risk Castiel's soul to drain out completely. So he had to go with the other plan. He had to take Castiel to heaven, in heaven it's easier a grace to heal itself. Of course, this plan was risky too; all angels were looking for them and getting into their territory wasn't very smart, but it was either that or let Castiel die.

Lucifer took him to the heaven of an autistic man, Castiel's favorite place. He laid his brother over the green grass and then he made a spell so that the others angels didn't feel their presence. Now the only thing he could do was waiting. As he had never done the spell before he stood by Castiel's side, in case some angel find him.

As time passed, Lucifer was getting more impatient. He looked at Castiel's dark wings from where a lot of feathers had been forcefully ripped. Lucifer shivered at the terrible pain he thought Castiel had felt. How could anyone do that, when all angels know how sensitive wings are and that even a touch can be painful? How could anyone do that to the little sweet Castiel?

In that moment Lucifer was aware of how his feelings for Castiel affected him. He, master of torture, couldn't bear the image of Castiel being tortured. Anger grew towards Michael, the responsible for Castiel's condition, and Lucifer wasn't going let him get away with it.

A week later Lucifer noticed that Castiel's wings were getting better, which meant his grace was restoring itself.

Castiel felt the warmth of the sun on his body. He tried to open his eyes but the bright light didn't let him see.

"Lucifer…" Castiel said glad, feeling his mate's presence.

"Castiel." Lucifer knelt next o him, creating a barrier to the sun. Castiel was finally able to see.

Lucifer was glad to see Castiel's sapphire eyes again. "I thought I'd lost you…" Lucifer kissed him as he caressed Castiel's cheek.

Then Castiel tried to sit but a sudden pain returned. "Lay down." Lucifer ordered, putting a hand on Castiel's chest following his movement down. "You still aren't completely healed. It will take time… You must rest now." He advised.

Castiel didn't argued, he still felt weak. He only asked one thing… "Stay with me." He grabbed Lucifer's hand.

"Of course." He lay down next to Castiel, who fell asleep soon after.

Now that he was sure Castiel was getting better and that he was safe, there was something else Lucifer needed to do. But he waited for Castiel wake up again, which happened next day.

"I must return to Earth, there's thing I need to take care of."

"What things?" Castiel asked.

"Well, make sure demons aren't doing things that they shouldn't. I've been absent for some time…"

"Ok." He nodded.

"Stay here." Lucifer said before he disappears.

Castiel stood looking at where Lucifer was before he vanishes. There was something different about Lucifer, Castiel could tell. He seemed colder and Castiel wasn't totally convinced about his purpose to return to the humans' world. He just wished to be wrong.

Days passed and Lucifer never returned. Castiel got worried, he wanted to go to the Earth search for Lucifer, but he wasn't well yet, not powerful like he used to be. And there was a constant fire in him that he initially thought it was because of the restoring of his grace, but now he was thinking it was something else.

Castiel had a bad feeling and he couldn't wait anymore. Through his bond to Lucifer he called him. He appeared before Castiel, who was in shock. He was right, something terrible had happened, but not as bad as what was still going to happen. Lucifer was in Sam's body, he had made the younger Winchester to say yes.

"What have you done?" Castiel asked disappointed.

"What should be done." Lucifer expected Castiel's disapproval, that's why he didn't tell him.

"No. I asked you… You said you wouldn't do this." He said shaking his head, not believing.

"I can't let Michael go unpunished. Not after what he did to you…"

"I'm fine, now." Castiel grabbed Lucifer's arm. "Please Lucifer, don't fight with Michael." He begged.

Lucifer was quiet for a moment, looking into Castiel's pleading eyes. "No, I have to do this. Michael deserves it."

"What about everybody else?" Humans didn't deserve to pay.

"I don't care about everybody else. I only care about you."

In other context Castiel would have found it sweet. But not now, not using Sam. Castiel could feel Sam fighting for control and he wished Sam knew how sorry he was.

"You can't change my mind now, Castiel." He walked away.

Castiel knew that, Lucifer was set on revenge and there was nothing Castiel could do beside talk to him.

"Lucifer…" He called, making him turn. "…I'm pregnant."

Yes, the fire Castiel felt wasn't the restoring of his grace, but the creation of a new one by the fusion of Lucifer's soul with his own. It had been the grace of the new angel that had kept Castiel alive. During the torture Castiel's grace had protected the little grace in formation and when Castiel's grace had drained out it started repairing the grace of the angel of the lord. All this happened without Castiel being aware.

"I know." Lucifer was close to him again and he put a hand on Castiel's belly.

Of course, Lucifer had been able to sense it much earlier that Castiel, maybe because of his ignorance. Castiel only told him because a part of him feared that Lucifer lost the war and that this would be the last time they see each other.

"You'll be safe here. You both will." The tender voice and the soft caress didn't seem to be from someone that was about to destroy a planet. Lucifer kissed Castiel one last time before he disappears.

Days (in a human time) passed and Castiel was trapped in that place. Lucifer had made a spell so that no angel could get in or out of that heaven.

Castiel tried to enjoy his favorite heaven; the sunlight, the blue sky and the nature around him… And forget what was happening on Earth.

The little angel inside of him kept growing as Castiel felt a constant burn. But one day the burn got intense, a strong ache made Castiel lay on the ground. It seemed like the angel's grace was melting his skin…and it was, it was time for the little angel's grace to get out. Castiel's skin became thinner and light came out of his belly. As it opened, a shining light blue grace came out of him and the skin regenerated.

The grace started spinning around itself in the air, similar to a planet but much faster. That was the way to give the angel a human form. When it was done Castiel hold him in his arms before it fell on the floor. He was like a human baby, but much more than that. He had a strong grace, like Lucifer's, but in that form he seemed so fragile… And yes, it was a boy.

In the next days Castiel didn't know what to with the young angel; he had never taken care of other angel before. An angel didn't need much to survive. Unlike humans they didn't need to eat or drink, so Castiel just got him comfy on his trench coat which sent security to the little angel as he slept. Angels only need to sleep when they were young to grow up faster and get stronger.

There was a time Castiel heard a sound from outside that heaven and he saw the light of fire surrounding the place and suddenly extinguished; Lucifer's spell had been broken. Castiel put his dark wings around his body to protect the sleepy angel in his arms from whoever broke the powerful spell.

"Castiel." The angel appeared.

"Balthazar?" Castiel was surprised to see him. "How did you get in here?"

"I found a weapon that breaks the spell."

"I thought heaven's weapons were well guarded…"

"Not anymore. It is a mess out there…" Balthazar noticed that Castiel was in a defense position. "You know, I'm not going to hurt you…"

"I know. It's just…" Castiel wasn't sure in telling him about the angel who had born recently.

"What is it that you're hiding?" Fortunately or unfortunately some times, Balthazar knew Castiel too well.

Castiel opened his wings and let show the angel in his arms. He was able to see the shock in Balthazar's face.

"I don't believe it…" Balthazar approached them always looking at the little angel. "You and Lucifer…" He had known about Cas and Luci's love story and he didn't agree much.

"Balthazar…" The last thing Castiel wanted right now was to be judged.

"It's just… He couldn't have picked better time to come into the universe." He may not agree but he respected Castiel's choices.

And so Castiel knew he could trust his brother. "I have something to ask you, Balthazar."

"What stupidity are you planning to do?"

"I have to try to stop the fighting."

"I didn't come to free you so you could get between Mike and Luci." He sounded a bit angry, but mostly worried. "That's suicide, Cassie."

"That's why I need you to keep him." Castiel looked at the baby angel, his baby angel.

Balthazar didn't like the sound of that, Castiel talked like he wasn't going to come back and he didn't want that, he didn't want to lose his little brother.

Before Balthazar had time to refuse it, Castiel added. "Take care of him, please. I can't trust anyone else."

Balthazar exhaled. "Alright." He nodded.

Castiel handed him the sleepy angel, who shiver a bit. But when Balthazar snuggled him, he got quiet again.

"Thank you." Castiel said.

"Cassie… Be careful."

Castiel nodded before he vanishes. When he got to the Earth the planet was completely different; the buildings were destroyed just like the cars, and dead bodies decorated the streets. Castiel found no human alive so he went looking for Michael and Lucifer, which didn't took long to find them. He saw them fighting, Lucifer in Sam's body and Michael in Dean's. Both vessels were wounded with scars and bleeding cuts. Michael was about to strike Lucifer with holy fire.

"Stop!" Castiel popped in between his brothers.

"Castiel." Lucifer said surprised. Castiel looked at him.

"So you're taking his side, obviously…" Michael said.

"No." Castiel said, letting Lucifer confused. "I'm not taking sides in this battle. I won't support something I want to be over."

"Then you should join to Gabriel." Which meant to get out of the way.

"Gabriel is a coward that complains but doesn't do a thing to end this battle." Castiel said.

"And you think you can end this?" Michael asked.

"Probably not. But at least I can try. And if you want to stop me you'll have to kill me."

Before they pass to the action Zachariah appeared and gave a message to Michael that neither Castiel nor Lucifer could understand.

"Well, it seems like we have company…" Michael announced.

Then two angels appeared bringing Balthazar and the little angel in his arms. The other two angels were holding an angel sword, threatening Balthazar.

"Balthazar…" Michael said. He was wounded and bleeding, but the little angel he was protecting was unharmed. Fighting two angels at least and protect a baby wasn't easy.

Lucifer saw for the first time the baby angel and immediately recognized him as his angel.

"I give you one chance to join me." Michael proposed.

Balthazar was looking at his older brother then he looked at the whining angel in his arms and then he turned to Castiel. _I'm sorry, Cassie. _He was sorry for not being able to protect the little angel as he had promised.

"I'll never join you." Balthazar said.

In the next second, Zachariah stroke his angel blade in Balthazar's back. Castiel felt like he had been emotionally stabbed too. As his brother died in the light, Michael grabbed the little angel who was scared and sent a silence call for help to his creators.

"Please, don't hurt him." Castiel asked Michael.

Michael looked at the angel in his arms, deciding what to do with him.

"It is forbidden what you two did. You can't create other being, only father can do that." Michael said reaching his own sword.

"Michael, this fight is with me…" Lucifer stepped forward. "So let him go."

"The offspring of rebel angels must be killed too." Michael held the sword in the air ready to strike the angel who was shaking and whining in his arm.

Both Castiel and Lucifer feared for the live of their son.

When Michael was bringing down the sword, a light from the sky illuminated them and a voice spoke in Enochian 'stop my son'. Then they were taken to a place in heaven they didn't know. Although Castiel had never met him, he knew who he was.

"Father." Michael said.

"What were you doing?" God spoke calmly.

"Your wishes." Michael answered firmly.

"This was a test in which I hoped you'd understand you could not win the battle. None of you could, because you and Lucifer have the same strength; I created you that way." He said calmly to Michael. "You wanted to punish your brother for disobeying my orders, but you did the same. You ignored the rule of protecting the humans to fulfill my wish. In this fight you killed humans, angels and you were about to kill a defenseless new born angel."

Castiel was glad God had intervened in an opportune time but he still had let billions of people die… only for a test.

"Humans are my children too, Castiel." God told to his son, hearing his thoughts. "I don't want them to die before their time only to perform a test. Therefore I'll restore the Earth to how it was before your fight. All humans and angels who died will live again and none of them will remember of what happened."

A light from the sky hit the Earth and spread all over the planet, in a second the world was like it was before the apocalypse. Michael and Lucifer were no longer in the Winchesters bodies; they returned to their old vessels.

"I'm sorry father." Michael said.

"I hope you have learned something…"

Michael nodded.

"You may leave now." God told him.

Michael returned the baby angel, calmer now, to Castiel before he disappears.

"Lucifer… I made a mistake by sending you to isolation. I didn't want you to hurt innocent beings. But now, you are welcomed to stay in heaven."

All the hate he felt was gone. "Thank you father." Lucifer said.

"I know you've been loyal to me, Castiel. Even disobeying to your bothers' orders you did what you thought it was right and you kept my orders."

Castiel was glad for his father's words but he was more worried about what God thought about the new angel he and Lucifer had created.

"Of course, I approve the young angel…"

"But… Michael's right, it is forbidden." Castiel said.

"And very difficult to do it too." Lucifer added.

"Yes, that's why it only happens when I let it happen. I think it will be good to have such strong angel… now that your brothers are dying for often. So I bless your child; Ashriel, angel of the Earth. Now, take care my sons." And God disappeared.

Lucifer looked at Castiel in shame; once more he had disappointed him. He approached to apologize, but when he was right in front of Castiel he said nothing, because he didn't want Castiel to forgive him, he didn't deserved that. Lucifer had made false promises, he had locked Castiel in that heaven, he hadn't been with him when Ashriel was born…

Lucifer felt a soft touch in his belly. He looked down and he saw Ashriel grabbing his t-shirt looking up at him with a beautiful curious blue eyes. It made him remember Castiel when he was young.

Lucifer held the little hand tenderly. Castiel could swear he saw tears in Lucifer's eyes… He never thought he would see his mate so emotional.

Ashriel held both hands in the air and made a pleading sound. Lucifer looked at Castiel who gave him permission, so Lucifer picked up his little angel and leaned him against his chest. Ashriel muttered something in Enochian, which meant 'father'; he grabbed Lucifer's shirt and his little gray wings opened wildly from happiness.

Castiel didn't want to interrupt such sweet moment but there were things he needed to say. "I know you…" He approached Lucifer. "I'm the one who knows you better, and I knew what I was getting into by staying with you… I accept you, with all your qualities and defects. I like you, the way you are."

Lucifer smiled, he pulled Castiel by his tie and kissed him passionately. "I love you too."

Now the family was reunited again.

As Castiel requested, Lucifer destroyed the demons by sending the twisted human souls to the light and in peace to heaven. It was good for the Winchesters, Castiel thought, have one less kind of monsters creating chaos on Earth. On the other hand, there were still other supernatural creatures they needed to take care of. But Sam and Dean knew they could always count with Castiel's help. And maybe other unexpected help too.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Songs: Guns 'n' Roses - Sweet child o'mine<br>One Republic- Apologize  
>The Doors- The End<br>**

**I'd love to know what you think so don't forget to review :)**


End file.
